That's One Way To Do It
by GiveInToTemptation
Summary: Written for the "A Joy Shared is a Joy Doubled" Challenge. Hotch and Prentiss are "relieving tension" when they get interrupted by Reid. H/P/R threesome. RATED M!


**This is my contribution to The Smut Club's "A Joy Shared Is A Joy Doubled" Challenge. This is rated M for a reason! Read with caution! –L**

The BAU had just wrapped up a bad case in Detroit. 5 people were dead, including one police officer, and the unsub had committed suicide by cop. They all went back to the hotel, tired and upset that everything had ended the way it did.

Hotch walked into his hotel room and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his brow wearily, tension causing his neck and shoulders to ache. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. Prentiss, his secret girlfriend of 3 months, entered.

"Hey babe," she greeted him. "You seemed really tense and upset when you left. I thought you might want some help, you know, getting rid of it." She winked seductively, and Hotch felt himself twitch.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Emily slid closer to him and loosened his tie a little. "I don't know, maybe a game of checkers?" She giggled at her joke. Hotch pulled her close, hugging her to him and smelling her hair. He loved the scent of her, lilac and cherry.

She slowly brought her lips to his, pulling his tie off and throwing it across the room. Hotch slipped his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few moments, just enjoying the taste and feel of each other. Prentiss unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers and threw in the same general direction as his tie.

Aaron moved Prentiss so she was lying on the bed. He hovered over her, sucking on her neck and leaving beautiful love marks. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. Hotch again marveled at her perfect breasts, held in by only a red bra. The hard nipples stood out through the thin fabric. His erection grew at the sight.

Prentiss' hands drifted down Hotch's abs, to his belt, which was tossed aside. They flipped over so Prentiss was on top. She finished taking of the male agent's pants to see his hard-on straining against his boxers. Her damp panties got wetter.

Hotch moaned loudly as her hand stroked him through his underwear. "God, Emily," he exclaimed. He moaned again when she gripped him tightly.

Reaching behind Emily, Hotch unclasped the woman's bra and began pleasuring the exposed area. Licking, sucking, and nipping at her nipples caused moans to escape from her lips at a rapidly increasing rate.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Emily's eyes got wide and she hid on the opposite side of the bed, the side not visible from the door.

"Hotch?" Reid voice inquired from the other side of the door.

Agent Hotchner quickly put his pants back on and pulled on his shirt. He went to the door and pulled it open. "Reid?"

"Is everything ok in there?" the young agent asked. "I thought I heard something."

Hotch nodded. "Everything is fine."

Reid's eyes landed on the shirt lying on the ground. "Hey, isn't that…" Hotch could see it click in Reid's head. "Oh, my God," Reid exclaimed. "Oh, my God, I'm… Um, I'm sorry. God, this is…"

Prentiss stood up with a blanket pulled around her. "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" she asked. Reid gaped at her for a second then shook his head. Prentiss got a funny look on her face, leading Hotch and Reid to inquire, "What?"

She walked over and pulled Reid inside, closing the door behind him. "Want to have some fun, Reid?" She smiled seductively, and Reid started getting hard.

"That is, if you're okay with it, Hotch," she smiled at him, too, reviving his previous erection.

"Okay with what?"

Prentiss walked up to Dr. Reid and slowly pulled off his shirt. Reid's eyebrows raised, but he didn't stop her. She walked back over to the bed and let the blanket drop. Both men appraisingly ogled her full breasts.

She crooked a finger at them, beckoning them forward. Both went to her immediately. Emily pulled Reid's hands up to her breasts and led him to begin massaging them. Hotch undid her pants and pulled them off along with her panties. The sight of her fully naked made Hotch remove the rest of his clothing to release the pressure on his full-on erection.

Reid's manhood was also straining against his slacks, so Prentiss removed them and his underwear. When they were all fully naked, Prentiss slid further up on the bed. "Hotch," she said. "I need you in me." Spreading her legs, Hotch positioned himself at her entrance.

"Come here, Reid," she said patting the space next to her. He sat next to her and gasped when she closed her hand around his cock. "Okay," she nodded to Hotch.

Hotch slid into her and she clenched her fists in pain. Reid moaned at the intense pressure on him. After pausing to let her adjust, Hotch began thrusting in and out of Emily. The female agent began pumping Reid to the same rhythm. Pleased moaning and sighs filled the room. Reid reached his hands over and pinched and rolled Prentiss's nipples between his long fingers.

Reid was the first to release. He had barely released a cry of, "I- I'm coming!" when his fluid erupted. He lay on his back, panting as he came down from his orgasm.

Being close to her release, Emily began playing with her own clit to speed it up. She released with a loud moan/scream, and Hotch followed right after her. Pleasure racked both of their bodies. They separated and lay on the bed next to each other. All three agents were relaxed and happy.

"Well," Prentiss said. "That's one way to do it."

**THE END! What'd you think? This is my first smut story and I would appreciate feedback! Thanks for reading! -L**


End file.
